


Part Timer

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Paul had to find work and the 'Help Wanted' sign at Peletier's diner seemed perfect.





	Part Timer

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from the amazing cynthianicolexoxo ages ago. I finally got this done. I hope this is anything like what you were looking for. I would usually put this with my other prompt fills but I felt like this deserved its own post. 
> 
> As always any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Maybe Jesus started working as a waiter and Daryl is the bus boy part time; so when daryl starts working every day, Jesus is all "thought he was part time?" And meanwhile they've had conversations almost every time they work together and everything is easy and fun between them so Jesus asks Daryl about how he picked up more hours and Daryl admits it was to spend more time with him and fluff and a kiss ensue?

Paul always tried to stay optimistic. Even when you get kicked out of your boyfriend's apartment a month after moving in. The boyfriend who said you didn't need to work because he made good money. The one you left all your friends to move to Georgia with but just found cheating with some client from his job. Paul tried to be positive as he emptied his savings account to lease a hole in the wall one-bedroom in the less nice part of town. When he was walking down the sidewalk with every cent he had to his name in his pocket, it was eighty-five by the way, and saw the help wanted sign on the diner door he figured his optimism was paying off. 

It was minimum wage but he had done worse jobs. For the most part he was the only waiter on shift plus the cook and table busser, the business was descent but not too bad. Paul got forty hours a week which he was thankful for because bills came due fast. He got to keep all his tips too which was nice. After a week he was comfortable and had everything down pat after a couple months. 

The owner was a lovely woman named Carol, she often had her daughter Sophia with her. Sophia fell in love with Paul instantly, she constantly went on about his hair and how pretty he was. There were two cooks, T-Dog and Axel who he cut up with most of his shifts. There was another waiter and a waitress, Noah and Amy who he usually saw in passing because they worked mornings while he covered the night shifts. The bus boy he saw most was Ron, who was full of teenage sarcasm and eye rolls. 

On Monday and Wednesday nights Daryl Dixon worked and Paul looked forward to those days. Daryl was older than Paul's mid-twenties by maybe ten years. Paul noticed right off that Daryl didn't look up often. He would chill back in the kitchen with the cook for most of the night only coming out to clear and clean tables. His hair was dark and a little long, Paul liked to think it looked fluffy. Paul was smitten right away but the guy screamed redneck so he knew better than to be too open about it. 

It was a few days before he and Daryl had a real conversation, if it had even been that. The man had given him a gruff hello on his first day but not much after that. The first night Carol had left Paul on his own she had grinned and said if he had any questions to ask Daryl for help. Paul had been skeptical but by seven that night he did need help. Daryl had been back with T-Dog and he just finished washing the dishes when Paul came into the kitchen. 

"So," Paul drew out the word until both men looked at him, "I don't know how to ring up an order with Military discount." 

Since started working at Peletier's he hadn't had a veteran come through but the man he just served had pulled out his Army ID when he came to the register to cash out. T-Dog and Daryl shared a look before Daryl wiped his hands dry. 

"I'll show ya." Daryl mumbled pushing passed Paul back into the dining area. Paul watched as Daryl tapped on the touch screen, hitting a few buttons until a couple bucks came off the total. Daryl even processed the guys Visa and sent him off with, "Have a good one." 

"Thanks," Paul said as Daryl moved over to clear the dishes, "I'll remember that next time." 

Daryl shrugged, the room now very silent since the Army guy had been their only customer. The rush had come and went so it was just coasting the rest of the night. Before Daryl could head back to the kitchen Paul had to ask, "Why aren't you a waiter? You know everything and it would probably come with more hours." 

Daryl shuffled his worn boots as he paused at the door, "Don't want more hours and don't like all the talking and shit." 

Paul could defiantly see that, Daryl didn't seem the type to make pointless small talk in the hopes of getting a bigger tip. Daryl was better off in the background with his chewed lip and lowered eyes, even if they were the nicest eyes Paul had ever seen. 

"Well, at least I'll have you to bother with simple stuff when you are here." Paul smiled watching Daryl hesitate before nodding and going through the door. 

Talking became easier after that. Paul quickly found out Daryl was as big of a smart ass as him. Daryl communicated in mostly snorts and scoffs but when he spoke it was worth the wait. After a few weeks Daryl was usually up front with Paul, when it wasn't busy they sat at the counter on the tall stools. Sometimes that talked but mostly Paul babbled and Daryl listened. Paul had let it slipped about his ex kicking him out and Daryl didn't even twitch an eyebrow at the word 'boyfriend'. 

It was a Tuesday night and Paul saw Daryl's truck parked around back in the employee section. Daryl shrugged when Paul came in with his eyebrows up and a grin on his face, "Jus covering fer the brat." 

After three more Tuesdays Paul stopped being surprised to see the older man there. Then Daryl came in Saturday night and Paul was confused. He wasn't complaining but Daryl had made it clear he didn't do this for money. He had a full-time job at the garage down the street but when Carol asked him to help her out he hadn't argued. She was his oldest friend and Sophia loved Daryl even more than Paul. 

After a month of Daryl four nights a week Paul knew he was a little more than smitten. Paul tried not to read into the fact that Daryl only really talked to him and even T and Axel seemed surprised at how comfortable the other man was with him. Some of the regulars, who Paul assumed were Daryl's friends, commented on Daryl's improved moods lately. Getting hopes up could be dangerous, Paul knew that much from years of practice. 

On a Thursday when Ron was lying in a booth texting a mile a minute because it was dead after the dinner rush, Paul went back to the office were Carol was. She was doing the books and deposits when he tapped on the door. She looked up, smiling softly as she waved him in. 

"Having fun?" Paul grinned as she mock glared at him. 

"Yes, I live for paperwork," She signed a few things then typed at her calculator with a grin, "Business has really gone up since you started, I almost feel bad for those fawning girls you bat those eyes at." 

"A guys gotta eat and I live on tips," Paul grinned as Carol laughed, "I think some of it has to do with Daryl. We few people only come in when he's here." 

"He hates that people like him but I think he's warming up to the idea." Carol's tone was so fond. 

Paul didn't know how else to ask so he was blunt, "I thought he was part time but he's been here a lot more." 

Carol blinked a few times like she was deciding what to say, "He asked for more shifts a while back." 

"Why?" Paul knew Daryl didn't need the money and even with the regulars who demanded his attention he wasn't good with customers. 

The grin that spread over Carol's lips gave Paul even more questions, "You'll have to ask Daryl that one, Jesus." 

Before Paul could say anything else Ron hollered that they had a customer. It was over a week before Paul found the nerve to ask Daryl though. He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't like having Daryl around more, he loved it actually. It was a Saturday night when he got up the gumption. 

It had been busy enough to warrant Daryl having to come out and take a few orders while Paul ran around. They closed at ten and it well over half passed when Paul got his cleaning, prep done and drawer counted down. Axel had left when Daryl assured him that he would finish the cleanup in the kitchen. Paul had found Daryl putting away the last of the dishes when he came out from closing the safe. 

"Hell of a night." Daryl gruffed as they walked out the door, Paul had a key so he locked up and set the alarm. 

Daryl leaned back against the brick, pulling a cigarette out with Paul lingering at his side. Paul reached up and pulled his hair from the bun he kept it in at work. Tugging his fingers through the few knots, not seeing how Daryl's light eyes followed the motion, "You didn't use to work Saturday's." 

Daryl rubbed at his chin, another of his habits Paul had noticed not long after meeting the man, and nodded taking a draw of smoke. Daryl took a few more puffs before dropping the butt and crushing it under his heel, "Wanna ride home?" 

Paul didn't have a car and normally walked the six blocks home. The last few times they had worked together though Daryl had offered to drop him off. It was starting to get cooler at night and Paul's feet did hurt by the end of his shift so he had agreed. Paul nodded following Daryl over to his truck. 

After two blocks Paul blurted, "Why are you working more?" 

Not the most graceful way of asking but it was out now. Paul needed to know, he needed to know if Daryl would decide to cut his days back just as easily as he took on more. Paul had gotten use to a certain level of Daryl to his week now, he didn't know if he could go back. 

It was another three blocks before Daryl spoke, "Gotta promise ya won't laugh or nothin'." 

"I would never laugh at you," Paul looked over to see Daryl gnawing at his lip, "So?" 

Daryl parked out front of Paul's apartment, fingers drumming on the steering wheel for a few minutes. His eyes were straight ahead when he sighed, "Wanted to see ya more." 

Paul felt like he had been knocked upside the head. For a moment he thought he had heard wrong but knew he hadn't. Daryl was the most honest and straightforward person Paul knew, he had never heard Daryl lie or be fake about anything. 

"Me?" Paul squeaked, which was very embarrassing but got Daryl to look at him. 

"Yeah, just you." Daryl hated the work but no one liked service work. He had taken on more hours on top of his other job just to spend more time with Paul. 

He felt giddy, that was the only word for it. It was like that first night Daryl had picked up an extra shift and he knew it was going to be a good night. Had Daryl felt that same way? Paul calmed himself but kept grinning, "Cool because you know I love working with you." 

"Ya don't say?" Daryl had found his humor, cocking an eyebrow at Paul. Paul knew then maybe he hadn't been the more discreet with his liking of the other man. At least it was clear he wasn't going to end up with a broken nose like he had one time before. 

Paul punched Daryl on the arm, "Why do I like you again?" 

Paul nearly choked. That could be taken in a friendly manner but he doubted Daryl was that dense. Daryl's eyes widened but didn't hesitate to answer, "I think it's all the weird ticks." 

Paul watched Daryl rubbed at his smirking lips like he usually did when he was nervous. Daryl had often patronized himself over his habits but Paul had always told him they were endearing. They made this scruffy redneck look soft and Paul liked that. 

It was a big move, a potentially bad move but Paul did it anyway. After months he had to know how those lips felt and if this was the only chance he got he was going to take it. With a quick movement he slid across the bench seat, his hand grabbing the front of Daryl's shirt for balance as he leaned over. 

It wasn't the best angle but it sent tingles over Paul's skin. Daryl's lips were dry and chapped and nice. Daryl took a fast inhale of air but didn't pull away or shove him. He didn't move either, more than to return the kiss, leaning forward making their beards scratch in a very good way. 

After a moment Paul leaned back, blinked his eyes open to see Daryl staring right at him. He chuckled softly, maybe it was a giggle but he'll never admit that, moving back to his seat. He opened the truck door, tucking his hair behind his ear as Daryl watched him, "So um, I'll see you Monday?" 

"Yeah." Daryl's voice was raw and Paul liked that too. 

"And Tuesday?" Paul smiled hopping out of the cab and turning to look back leaning on the open door. 

"And Wednesday and Saturday," Daryl groaned like he was annoyed making Paul laugh, "And maybe, tomorrow?" 

Paul stopped from gasping, just barely. Was Daryl asking him on a date? Daryl's face had a slightly flush as he shifted in his seat, fingers tugging at his dark hair. Daryl Dixon was definitely asking him on a date. Paul smiled stepping back, there was that giddy feeling again, "Yeah, text me." 

Daryl smiled and Paul was sure that was the first time he had seen that. Not a smirk or grin but a smile, an upwards tilt of his lips that made Paul want to kiss them again. Daryl actually pushed his hair out of his face, another first, "Around lunch?" 

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight, Daryl." Paul closed the door when Daryl said it back. 

Daryl didn't pull off until Paul was inside his building and the door was closed behind him. His phone pinged before he even reached his door and he didn't have to be optimistic to know who sent it. Paul just might have to write that cheating ex that kicked him out a 'thank you' note.

**Author's Note:**

> The writers block as been real and I hope this can get me out of the funk. I played around with my writing style with this one and still don't know how I feel about it, Please leave a comment, they really help me guys. I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
